Samson .223 Carbine
The 'Samson .223 Carbine '''is an assault carbine designed for short to mid range engagements against infantry targets. Chambered to fire either a .223 Caliber or a 5.56x45mm Nato round depending on the situation, the carbine was designed from 2013 to 2017 A.D. by a collaborative team of leading European and American weapon designers led by former American 101st Airborne Paratrooper Lieutenant Henry Samson. The Samson .223 is capable of either fully automatic, semi-automatic, or three round burst fire modes. In addition with the aid of its twenty-four round magazine, the carbine has a realistic fire rate of 800-850 rounds per minute. Measuring to be twenty-nine inches long with a barrel of six inches, the Samson features a unique spinning circular stock system. A center metal circle welded to the end of the reciever has a rotating wheel attached to it. The outer wheel has the lightweight composite stock attached to it and spins, locking in two positions. Folded and straight allowing rapid tactical adjustment depending on the situation the user is in. The gun itself is made of composite materials and is lightweight, weighing around 4.2 pounds unloaded and 4.4 pounds when fully loaded with the twenty-four round factory default magazine. This makes it incredibly simple to carry and easily maneuverable in close range. Development In 2013 A.D. a special design team of sixteen military engineers was put together by the Saudi Arabian government with the objective of designing a new assault carbine which could give the middle eastern nation's soldiers a unique and lethal edge in a possible military conflict with its neighbors in the ever tense region. Led by Lieutenant Henry Samson, a former officer with the 101st Airborne Infantry of the American Military who had served in Afghanistan from 2004-2009 with a prestigious record against taliban insurgents, the team labored for four years designing a compact, lethal, and adapable weapon whose final outcome was greatly influenced by the team's leader to a point where the carbine was named in honor of the design team's leader. The team experimented with multiple designs some of which were unique and others inspired from current assault rifles. By 2015, Samson's idea had becomed accepted among the team and the remaining two years of development were spent testing and perfecting his design with various tests. The final product was a highly effective short to mid range carbine capable of withstanding large thresholds of abuse, simulating though not coming near the endurance of the AK-47 assault rifle when dealing with sand, dirt, water, and mud exposure. History On June 6th 2017 the Samson .223 Carbine was presented to leading Saudi Arabian officials in a live fire demonstration where it was accepted and well recieved. Meeting all specifications and surpassing expectations, twenty-five thousand Samson .223 Carbines were purchased from the design team for the agreed terms of two million dollars. The Saudi-Arabian government proceeded to make a four million dollar offer to buy exclusive rights to the weapon which would by international law make it illegal for any other nation to produce or buy the carbine for military use without the consent of Saudi Arabia. This offer was turned down by Samson's team who proceeded to form the Samson Arms-Corporation with a thirty-six million euro loan from several prominent Swiss banks. By 2019 the Saudi-Arabian contract had been fully fufilled and three plants were opened by the Samson Arms-Corporation.﻿ One in Dubai, Arabia. One in Hong-Kong China. And one in Las Vegas Nevada. These plants until, 2022 A.D. soley produced Samson .223s for international military markets which welcomed the carbine with open arms. Popular in the Caribbean and Middle-East. The carbine reached was produced over half a million times from 2019 to 2044 and saw extensive law enforcement, special operations, counter-terror, and military use in its lifespan. Variants and Attachments The Samson .223's rail system is fully compatible with most rail based attachments incorporated by modern militaries. Capable of fitting most grenade launchers, the .223 can easily be modified in the field. Despite this only one form of a silencer will fit the barrel. Samson .223 LRT Package The '''Samson .223 LRT '''or '''L'ong 'R'ange 'T'actical package is the closest the carbine has towards a sniping variant. Equipped with a slightly longer barrel, 6 by 12 zoom scope, bipod, and either a wind compensator or sniper. The LRT package can with the exception of the specially designed longer barrel be carried with a soldier, allowing a commando in a high perch to instantly change their carbine to a limited form of a sniper rifle in only a few seconds. This package was especially popular with Israeli Commandos who started arming sniper teams with the weapon in 2027 at the start of their war two against Turkey. Samson .223 Grenadier The '''Samson .223 Grenadier '''variant is a popular field modification in the Arabian, Israeli, and Turkish militaries. Essentially it is a close range powerhouse with an extended magazine, leaf sight, folded stock, and M203 Grenade Launcher. This version is mainly designed to aid a squad's grenadier in more easily utilizing his grenade launcher for clearing rooms or destroying structures. The Stock can be quickly spinned back to make it more accurate though rarely is due to the user of this variant normally specializing in CQC where rate of fire takes precedence over accuracy. Users * Arabia - 25,000 purchased in 2019 *Antigua and Barbuda - Adopted as the official weapon of the Royal Antigua and Barbuda Defence Force in 2021. *Barbados - Widely used by 65% of the Barbados Defence Force by 2028. *Cuba - 30,000 bought by the Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces between 2022 and 2034. *Dominican Republic - 12,000 purchased by the Military of the Dominican Republic in 2026 *France - 600 purchased for training purposes in 2029. *Israel - 12,00 purchased for the Israeli Commanoes in 2025. 4,000 purchased for the 35th Paratroopers Brigade of the Israeli Defense Force in 2034. *Kuwait - 2,750 purchased in 2019 for the Commando Brigade of the Kuwaiti Army. *Turkey - 12,000 purchased in 2030 for the Turkish Army, 19,000 purchased for the Turkish Air Force, and 20,000 purchased for the Turkish Navy. Gallery Samson .223 Carbine (silenced).jpg Samson .223 Carbine (folded stock).jpg Samson .223 Carbine (extended magazine).jpg ﻿ Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Carbines Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Guns Category:Rifle